


I Love You Too

by CLEXAWILLNEVERDIE



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLEXAWILLNEVERDIE/pseuds/CLEXAWILLNEVERDIE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wil has rescued Eretria from Safehold and they have gone back to Arborlon where Eretria finds out that Amberle has become the Ellcrys</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved Amberle and Eretria since the first episode and I finally got around to writing about them! Please leave kudos and comments. Thanks

_Wil has rescued Eretria from Safehold and they are back in Arborlon_

 

_**Eretria runs down the halls of the elvin castle. She reaches her destination out of breath. Not wanting to believe that Amberle was gone. She slowly walks towards the enormous tree and stopped when she was a foot away. Knowing that the Princess she wished she'd confessed her feelings for was stuck inside. It wouldn't have mattered any way Amberle loved Wil. It broke the girl's heart to know she could never gaze upon the beautiful princess again. She couldn't tease the elvin royal anymore or feel as happy as she was when Amberle smiled.** _

 

_**Eretria clapsed against the trunk of the Ellcrys with tears in her eyes threatening to spill. She placed her shaking hands on the tree and a tear slipped out of her eye. Suddenly, a light appeared on the side of the tree like a doorway. Eretria wiped her eyes and stood after composing herself. She started walking over to were the light had come from the base of the Ellcrys. Eretria froze, she froze out of fear that the girl laying on the ground in front of her wasn't real. She timidly stepped forward and kneeled down to the unconscious person.** _

 

 _ **"**_ _Amberle? Amberle wake up..it's me...it's Eretria **" the rover begged. Then Amberle shot up sucking in air. She look around dazed, then she saw Eretria and relaxed a little. She reached out and touched the rover's arm.** "Your real"  **the princess was confused but glad she was no longer a tree. "** How did this happen? How did you get me out of the Ellcrys?"  **the princess wondered out loud.**_ **"** _I don't know" **Eretria was just as shocked as her. Amberle looked up at the branches not a single leaf had fallen. When she looked back at Eretria she saw her eyes brimming with happy tears.** "I thought you didn't cry"  **Amberle couldn't help but smirk**. "And I thought you were gone"_   _ **Eretria choked out before hugging Amberle so tight the air left her lungs.** "I didn't think you cared that much"  **Amberle's voice took on a more serious tone.She locked eyes with Eretria waiting for her to start laughing or say something sarcastic. She didn't know if the rover was being sincere or not.** "Yeah well"_ ** _Eretria looked down at her lap._** _"I do, I care more than you know, Amberle" **Eretria said it so softly she barely heard her. Amberle mentally smiled because Eretria just called her by her name. She didn't call her Princess or your highness which made her believe Eretria was serious.**_

 _"I-I love you" **Eretria stuttered a little. Still looking at her lap she risked a glance at the elf. She looked up at Amberle and saw her starring like she had just told her she was dying. Eretria started telling herself how stupid she was for doing that and that Amberle would never love her.  Amberle saw fear flash in her eyes. fear that she was being rejected. Tears started falling down Eretria's cheeks and she scooted backwards to get up but all that was behind her was a tree. She bumped into the trunk and just sat there. Amberle relized that the girl she loved was crying and trying to back away. Before Eretria could get up and leave. Amberle leaned forward holding Eretria's face in her hands and kissed her. It was like lightning through their bodies. Eretria kissed back in a matter of seconds. Amberle pulled away and held Eretria's face so that she couldn't pull away or look down. She swallowed**_ "I love you too" _ **. That was Eretria's new favorite phrase**_

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any errors (misspelling, grammer...etc.) Please let me know in the comments


End file.
